Bella's birthday surprise
by Irailessence
Summary: edward takes emmett shopping for jewellery and emmett has a good idea how to surprise bella and make it her best birthday ever a small bit of exb and rxem
1. jewellery

**so this was a random idea i had while washing up and thought it could make a good few chapters, i know how im goona end it, but ideas and reviews would be great thanks!**

**Emmetts Pov**

"**Edward where are you taking me?" I yelled so that the whole house could hear, though everyone was out hunting, as he dragged me to Bella's Ferrari. **

"**Where are we going and why are we taking Bella's car?" I roared even louder than before, hoping for a quick response.**

"**We are going to Los Angeles because it's Bella's birthday tomorrow, and if you hadn't noticed, I haven't gotten her present yet." He shoved me into the car with more force than was necessary, so that my head smashed against the roof as I got in.**

**He walked at vampire pace around the front of the car and got in. **

"**Eddie, man, why do you need me to help get you a present for your girlfriend?" I asked has he sped at 170mph down the freeway.**

"**Well, it has to be special, but then again I can't spend much money either or she'll be upset" he whispered but I couldn't see why. "I need your help to find some jewellery, and seen as you are out buying jewellery for Rose every other hour when you annoy her, I thought you could help" it hurt when he said it, but it couldn't be denied either, seen as though I always keep a secret stash in my wardrobe for when I cant be bothered to leave the house, so it's more like hourly actually. I can't be too bad a husband, because she's stayed with me all this time and I think she likes to she me beg for forgiveness and give her lots of jewellery. **

"**Okay, brother, but make it a quick ride I want to be back before Rose so she doesn't get to suspicious." Maybe I should pick her up a cute necklace or something while were there.**

"**Em, were here, you coming or what?"**

"**Oh, okay" he pulled up outside a jewellers I didn't recognise. "Where are we?" I asked suspicious he was up to no good.**

"'**H.Samuells' it's a European jewellers"**

"**Oh" he led the way in watching me carefully to make sure I followed. Once through the door all I could see was sparkling jewellery, in all colours possible.**

"**Hey Emmett what do you think of this one?" he carefully picked up a ring with a jade stone in the middle with golden leaves around the edges. It was so perfect for Bella.**

"**She'll love it" I said still astonished with its beauty, I'd have to bring Rose here for her birthday.**

"**Yeah, I thought so, but what else should I get her?" I thought about this for a while, maybe a necklace, but Bella would moan that he spent too much money. **

"**You need to surprise her" I nearly yelled out my brilliant idea but thought better of it at the last moment.**

"**How?" he asked curiously gazing at me knowing I had a good idea, of course his mind reading had to come in handy at some point. "Excellent" he muttered beneath his breath.**

"**You do know that ring costs seventeen and a half thousand dollars?" I asked, aware she'd be really pissed off with him if she knew. His face turned to gaze at the woman at the till, with dazzling eyes.**

"**For Bella's sake I think I can get it down to about two and a half the way that assistant is hitting on me."**


	2. Making it perfect

**This chapter was meant to be preparing Bella for her surprise on the morning of her Birthday so that the house could be set up, with strict instructions from Alice while she kept Bella busy.**

**_Bella's Pov_**

I woke up and went to brush my teeth. Edward had promised to pick me up at 10 so that I didn't have to sit at home alone on my birthday as Charlie had already left to go fishing; he knew I didn't like a fuss on my birthday.

Having got dressed and sat down to eat some cereal I was feeling fairly confident that my birthday had been forgotten.

"Hi, love" Edward said startling me as he came through the door, I whacked my spoon and muesli went flying across the room and hit the fridge." Sorry, love, I know I need to be noisier, did you sleep well? Sorry I wasn't in when you woke up." I glanced over to him as he moved to sit in Charlie's place. He looked back, meeting my eyes, his sparking eyes shimmering in the morning sun.

"Its fine, Edward, you know I don't want a fuss over my birthday."

"Come on lets not spoil Alice's fun, she's dying to dump lots of presents on you, and dress you up like a Barbie doll." He laughed, but he could see in my eyes that this would not be my idea of fun. He turned to stare at the muesli running down the fridge. I got up and shoved my bowl into the sink.

"Fine then let's go, Alice will only come and get me if I refuse to go" I gave in and started for the front door.

"Ermm, Bells Emmett killed your truck last week and seen as I ran, ill have to carry you to my house, you new car is still on order, ok?"

"Fine" I murmured still upset at the sight of my silenced truck in the drive way. We left out of the back door and walked hand in hand down the path in to the thick undergrowth of the forest.

"Jump on" he said swinging me onto his back and clamping my arms and legs in place. He ran at his vampire fastest, so it seemed not a moment later when he lifted me off his back and onto the floor.

"You can open your eyes, were in Alice's room, sorry about the jump" he said just loud enough for me to hear. Alice already had me by the hand and was dragging me into her living room sized walk in wardrobe.

"Okay Bella, I know your colour is blue, but just this once it's going to be either green or gold whatever Edward says. I figure that green looks better on you so put this one on." She handed me a floor length summer dress, it was a deep mud/green colour with beads sewn all over the top. I undid the zipper and forced it over my head, with a swift pull Alice had rescued me and had already done up the zipper by the time I realized whet she was doing.

She pulled a full length mirror in front of me and whispered perfect under her breath just loud enough for me to hear. She placed a set of bracelets on my wrist and spun me around so that she could put a necklace on me.

"I actually love it Alice, thanks so much, I thought today would be horrible" I exclaimed and hugged Alice lightly.

"Bella, are you actually starting to embrace your look, or what?" I knew that meant she wanted my permission to dress me every day for the rest of … forever.

"No, Alice, I just really like this one."

"Sit Bella, I can make you look even prettier if you hold still for long enough."

I sat for what felt like hours while she flattened and then curled my hair, and then another few hours while she applied various bits of makeup and squeezed and plucked at various features on my face. When she finally spun my chair around and place a golden tiara on my head, embedded with jade stones, to match my necklace and bracelets, I turned to look in the mirror and gasped out loud.

"So Bella, what do you think?" I gasped again and started stroking my perfect curls one by one.

"I think you may have worked a miracle" I whispered but knew she and the whole house would hear. "Can I go see Edward yet?" I asked suspicious as why he hadn't stayed to even see me put the dress on.

"Nope, the rest of my present first!" Alice seemed excited and danced over to her wardrobe and pulled out two huge pink boxes with a length of silver ribbon wrapped around each. "Well, there from me and Jasper". I sighed but tried my best to look excited.

"Alice, from experience, I shouldn't be opening them myself, do you mind opening them for me?" she quickly tore the paper and the ribbon off the first and produced a red box. She passed it to me, watching my face, although she had probably already seen my reaction in her visions. I place the large box back down on her bed and carefully removed the lid. I pulled out a luscious cashmere scarf and gloves set, they were midnight blue, I gasped at the softness. I would have to put them away for a really cold day.

"Were going to have a really cold few months, so I decide they would be really useful. Be sure to use them next Thursday, there's going to be a snowstorm." She predicted and passed me the other box she had already unwrapped for me. I put the soft winter set on the bed and set the box down next to it so that I could open it. I slowly slipped the lid off, it seemed like there was a whole winter wardrobe packed as tightly as possible into this box, including willies and ski jackets.

"Like I said the weather will be horrible, and your wardrobe is only fit for Folks' fairly mild summers. Plus I know you won't let me dress you all the time, so I've also put Edwards mind at rest. Lot's of blue!"

"Thanks, Alice" I said enthusiastically. Sometimes I loved that she could see the future, it always kept me well prepared.

She grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the door and on to the landing and towards the stairs.

**Thanks a lot for reading ... please review, i love getting feed back ...suggestions would be great to improve my story further... i think maybe two more chapters!!**

**Thanks again ... shinyedward x**


	3. ever so slightly self centered

Rosalie's Pov

Rosalie's Pov

"Rose, cum'ere" Emmett yelled for no reason because I could hear his whispers a mile away. He just loves to try and boss me about when there's no need. I'd better go see what he want seen as though I can't read minds like my swotty brother. I ran up the stairs but hadn't got a clue where he was.

"Emmett, what do you want?" I screeched, feeling my anger building up, I already had Alice bossing me about the decorations for Bella's 'Birthday surprise', which I knew she'd hate anyway.

"Rosie, hun could you come sign your name in Bella's card, I've sorted out her present so you don't have to bother with that" he said so that I could hear but Bella in the next room couldn't. Stupid card, it'll only end up in the bin anyway, and so what, we got her a car, why the hell does she need a stupid card any way, it's not like she'll appreciate my name being there.

I'm glad I didn't pay for that car, Edward did, stupid Samaritan flings his cash around Bella like it means nothing, just wait till he's got nothing and comes grovelling to me and Emmett for more cash. A gold digger that's what she is, there no other reason for there relationship, she's going to take till he's got noting left, and then more, I can believe he's going to marry her in three weeks, what an idiot.

Emmett walked into the hallway from Carlisle's office

"Come on Rose at least pretend to be happy, it is Bella's birthday" he moaned. He always moaned at me about Bella, '_why don't you just get over your jealousy Rose, sweetie'_ he'd always say.

"No" I muttered not at all in the mood for a ridiculous party, that Emmett was all geared up for. He ran up to me exuberant as ever.

"Rose would you cheer up if I told you what bought you while you were out hunting? The reason I went to Los Angeles just for you?" he asked. I could feel my face light up, he knew I had a soft stop for gorgeous jewellery.

"Only if it's pretty" I said smitten with the fact he'd gone all that way for me. I felt like being a bit hard to get, but his face lit just as much as mine did, so he must have gotten something good.

He pulled out a vibrant red box with a black bow on top. I was almost shaking with excitement. Emmett knew me; he knew what I liked, and what made me happy if I was annoyed with him. He opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous bracelet ever. Black gold, I could tell from the dull shine it had, with brilliant ruby coloured crystals in the shape of a flower. Now this was another reason to have fallen for Emmett he had great taste in jewellery, but not flowers, he sent me yellow roses for my birthday once; yellow roses are what you're meant to send to your sick grandmother, not the woman you're madly in love with.

"Oh, Emmett, I love it" I grabbed him around the waist and he gave me a bear hug, I felt all of my hatred wash away while I was there in his arms. He lifted me up so that I was level with him, so that I could kiss me passionately, the best kiss we'd had all week! All too soon he set me back on my feet

"You can thank me later, Rosie darling; we need to get back to mum and dad."

He took my hand in his and we walked slowly back to Carlisle's office. He had to break the ecstasy of the moment didn't he; I felt a bad mood cloud on the horizon.

"What took you so long" Esme asked when we had reached Carlisle's cluttered desk. I held out my wrist to show Esme the bracelet. "That's a gorgeous gift Emmett, you must have really thought about what to get her" she crooned.

"Anything for my Rosie" he purred in a loving voice. I leaned over and pecked his cheek to show my appreciation.

"Rose, I know you mustn't want to but could you sign the card to keep the peace, Edward won't be too pleased if you don't" Authority slipped through in Carlisle's voice, Alice had probably seen that I wouldn't, and told him to step it up. This was a battle I would loose as he would only sign my name if I didn't. I took the pen from his sturdy hand and signed my name next to Emmett's at the bottom.

I could hear Alice and Bella leaving her room, so Carlisle went to the door card present in hand, while Emmett brushed past Esme to reach him, keys in his hand. He held them softly so he didn't crush them; he had crushed many hundreds of keys for his jeep in the four years since he bought it, so he kept his hand cupped as not to break them.

"Bella" Carlisle said quietly but it was loud enough to startle her in the silence. He passed her the card and gift wrapped present. So took them in her breakable hand.

"I'd better let someone else open them I might get another paper cut".


End file.
